Terra
"Oh Terra, he was such a young soul. Such a loyal subject. Even on the verge of death." - Hermia describing his loyalty Terra (originally Terrance) was one of Hermia's apprentices 10,000 years prior to the series and the youngest brother of Aqua and Ventus . He was the first Nature Earth Guardian and later first Gaia Guardian until his death by Eris' curse. He was also Chris Kratt's original incarnation. History The Beginning - 10,000+ years prior Terrance and his two older brothers were orphans that lived in the woods after their parents died. One day while they were playing outside, a crazy wolf pack attacked them. Terrance got a bite on the shoulder, leaving a tear in his clothes and a bite mark and becoming weak. Arthur and Vincent carried Terrance as they tried to get away. The three were saved by Hermia, who then healed the injured boy's shoulder. Upon learning that they're orphans, Hermia took them in as her "sons"/apprentices. The nymph daughters of Hermia nicknamed Terrance "Terra" after watching him get around in the trees easily. After a while, it stuck as his new name. He had befriended the nymph/human hybrid Flora and her older sister Rose, then later her secret boyfriend Pyce. The six had then become really close. When Chaos kidnapped Hermia, all of the magic people and mortals evacuated to shelters. Then the three brothers were chosen to save Hermia and the planet with the gods' new weapons: the Elemental Gems. What was unexpected was for the energy from the Gems turning them into adults. After traveling a long distance to Chaos, they succeeded in defeating him and banishing his spirit to the Underworld. Hermia used the Gems to cure the planet and later made the brothers the first Nature Guardians. However, Terra and Aqua faced some problems with their new powers and would ask Ventus or their aunt Athena for advice. But their older brother started becoming distant from them. They also noticed his hair turning black. Their eldest brother also didn't come to the presentation of the Gaia Scepter. One day, they were summoned by their brother. At first, they were happy about seeing him again. However, that went sour when Ventus started causing a huge storm that could destroy the planet's surface and everything on it. That's when he became a monster of jealousy: Black Storm. He proved to be too strong and they didn't want to hurt him. He and Aqua began to use the Elemental Gems and the Gaia Scepter, but the energy was too great. Aqua pushed Terra away before dealing the final blow, but it ultimately killed himself. The Earth Guardian silently sobbed for his loss. Without Ventus and Aqua, Terra felt that his life was meaningless and went into a state of depression. He left his duties as Earth Guardian for a while until he was encouraged by Flora. Terra went to visit Athena to help ease his mind and she in turn gave him the Spell of Rebirth, which will let him see Aqua again in another life. Thrilled by this spell, and in need to learn more powerful magic to perform this spell, Terra resumed his Guardian duties and become the first Gaia Guardian, wielding all four Elements. Terra was Gaia Guardian for a few months and finally found time to play with his friends. However, he overheard Black Storm talking to Eris, who wanted the latter to join her in revenge for what he, Terra and Aqua did to Chaos. After Black Storm refused and insulted her, Eris threw a curse of death at him, only for Terra to sacrifice himself for his cursed brother. Black Storm made a promise to Terra that he will destroy him and Aqua if they ever return to the living before he fought against Eris. Terra was found dying by Hermia and Athena. The Gaia Guardian asked them to defend nature and find new Guardians with a promise that they'll see him and Aqua again in the future before the last of his strength was taken by the curse. Chaos Arc Terra appeared before his reincarnation Chris after the latter saw how Terra died. The two talked about Aqua's reincarnation and Chris's older brother, Martin, and how Ven was still their brother as well. Darkness Arc OVA: Sin Arc Characteristics Appearance Personality Relationships Family Ventus - older brother Aqua - older brother Hermia - adoptive mother/teacher Hermia saved Terrance and his brothers from some wolves and took the orphans in as her own and apprentices. The brothers, especially Terra, became very close to her. She taught them how to be one with and use the powers of nature. Overtime, they really started seeing her as their mother, Terra calling her "Mommy". After Black Storm's banishment and Aqua's death, Hermia and the nymphs were the last of his family. He had cried in his "mother"'s arms after the battle. Before he died by the works of Eris's curse, Mother Nature found him and laid him in her lap. He comforted her by saying that he and Aqua will be back someday and told her to pass down the Elemental Gems before passing. Athena - adoptive aunt/teacher/close friend Terra would study under the goddess of wisdom in his free time. When he became a Nature Guardian, he also became her official student. Among the gods and goddesses, besides his adoptive mom, Athena was the closest to him. He went to her after Flora got him out of some of his depression. Her words and the reincarnation spell she have him helped Terra regain his hope and become Gaia Guardian. Flora Meredith - adoptive sister/close friend Rose - adoptive sister/close friend Friends Pyce - good friend/possible-future stepbrother Others Chris Kratt - reincarnation Thorn - dark side Trivia *Terra is Latin for "Earth". *Terra is also the Roman name for Gaia. Category:Human Category:Nature Guardian Category:Deceased Category:Past